


He died.

by Otori0



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Depression, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: "Hitori" means "alone".
Relationships: Nanaki Kazuaki/Uzune Hitori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	He died.

He died.   
It was a quick death, but inside of my eyes; inside of my mind, it was endless. Night after night, the memories would hunt me down and make it impossible for me to sleep. Even closing my eyes made me shiver. His shadow was everywhere. And not only his. 

"Kazuaki..."

My room looked horrible. It was full of garbage and not tidied at all. Why would I do something like that? All I did all day was lying on my bed or watching movies. It was getting boring too, but what could I do? Even eating was a lot of effort. It was so hard to breathe. It was excruciating to be alive. 

It had always been like this since Nageki died, but now it was even worse. At least, I had a friend before who helped me get over Nageki's death. But now, even him disappeared.   
...A friend, huh.   
We never really gave a definition or specific words to our relationship. It was way too special to be called simply "love" or "friendship". We were the only ones in the whole world who understood each other. We were alone yet together. 

And even so, everything ended so quickly. In front of my eyes, he was smiling, talking shily with a giggle as he usually did, when a car hit him.   
And now, Kazuaki was dead. It was hard to accept, even if I saw it myself. To process that the most important person for you just died in a matter of seconds, and in front of you, wasn't easy at all. What could I do to forget even the slightest of it? The smell of his blood, or the stained floor? How could I erase even one of those memories? 

I knew that crying over the past would change nothing. But I was really alone now. No Nageki, no Kazuaki. It was just me, and I was alone. 

[ Hitori... ]

**Author's Note:**

> I love them please come yell at me in Twitter @otori53  
> Also this is short and crappy but I just wanted to write about them


End file.
